


Count Alucard

by Belekoroz



Series: Counting with Alucard [1]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Gen, Vampires counting, just wholesome fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belekoroz/pseuds/Belekoroz
Summary: Little ficlet based on that one myth that vampires are compelled to count things.





	Count Alucard

“All I'm saying, is that perhaps you should keep your workplace clean while you're working in it.” Alucard mused from where he was lounging in a chair, watching Trevor cook while he idly ate a carrot.

Trevor grumbled under his breath when Sypha giggled lightly at this, at this point he somewhat agreed with the dhampir, the counters were full of food and miscellaneous cooking supplies leaving virtually no open space for him to work with, but there was no way he would cave and follow the (very reasonable) advice. “I'm perfectly fine, thank you very much. I don't actually need sixty square feet of open space to prepare food, unlike your father did apparently.” He grumbled, moving to chop some onions.

Alucard narrowed his eyes at the untimely jab, the events with his father happening all too recently for that sort of talk, Sypha caught this as well, and was staring at Trevor's back looking rather unimpressed, Alucard was sure she would give him a stern talking to later about it, and decided to ignore it. “You say you don't need it, and yet you've taken up every inch of available space.” He replied blandly, gesturing to the counters with his carrot.

Trevor let out a frustrated sigh, chopping the next piece of onion rather aggressively. “Well I  _ apologize  _ Mr.Perfect, if you'd rather, I can just not cook at all, and you can eat a raw onion.” He replied sarcastically.

Alucard chuckled, the sound grating against Trevor's ears. “No no, continue on, I was just trying to assist in improving your lifestyle with basic tidying habits.” He said with smirk and a shrug, before taking another bite of his carrot.

Trevor made an agitated noise, grabbing a fistful of rice from a small bin beside him, turning and flinging it at Alucard’s face all in one motion, the grains scattering to the floor with small pitter patters.

“Trevor!” Sypha barked, standing in alarm, obviously (for some reason) not expecting him to resort to petty acts of violence.

Alucard stared down the rice in horror, pupils dilating, and said nothing.

Trevor scoffed, leaning back against the counter haughtily. “I'm sorry, was that against your ‘basic tidying habits’?” He asked with a laugh.

The dhampir did not reply, his carrot slipping from his hand as he slid from his chair to the floor onto his knees, hands scrabbling to slide the grains closer to him.

Sypha looked rather confused, moving closer to Alucard, concern on her face. Trevor on the other hand just rolled his eyes. “Oh stop being so dramatic, I can get a broom you pansy.” He said, waving a dismissive hand.

Sypha came up beside him, resting a hand on his shoulder, but he made no move or sign of recognition, he was simply muttering to himself under his breath, as he pushed the grains around on the floor oddly. “Adrian….? Are you alright?” She asked, moving to kneel in front of him, again, no response.

This seemed to get Trevor's attention, and he moved forwards curiously, eyeing the dhampir for a few moments. “Well, he's officially lost it.” Trevor announced, leaning on one of the kitchen chairs.

Sypha glared up at him, before looking back to Alucard, waving a hand in front of his face to no avail. She watched him for a moment longer, he was moving grains of rice from one smaller pile to a larger one beside it. “I think he's…counting them.” She spoke in confusion. 

Trevor pondered this for a moment, before realisation donned on his face, and he burst out laughing, leaning heavier against the chair. Alucard’s brow knit tighter at this, seemingly recognizing this sound at least.

Sypha looked up to him, even more confused. “Why on earth are you laughing?” She asked, entirely unimpressed.

Trevor reigned himself in, wheezing slightly. “I-I thought it was a myth but- supposedly vampires are compelled to count things you drop in front of them. I thought it was the stupidest thing growing up as a kid, no one could confirm it because they could never get close enough to try, but here we are!” He said, voice cracking slightly as he descended into laughter again.

“Two hundred fifty three.” Alucard finally spoke, falling backwards against the chair, causing Sypha to snap her gaze back to him, as Trevor descended into another fit of laughter. The dhampir’s gaze refocused, his eyes immediately narrowing, and he flung himself at Trevor, narrowly avoiding Sypha as he bowled into him, sending them both toppling to the ground.

Sypha stared on with a sigh as Trevor jokingly plead for mercy through tears of laughter, Alucard seemingly using quite a bit of restraint as to not actually strangle the human. She rolled her eyes, leaning back against the chair and retrieved Alucard’s carrot, taking a bite of it as she watched the two roll around on the floor like children, realising she probably wouldn't be getting supper for a while.


End file.
